


Moments

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Companions, Gen, Set during The Girl in the Fireplace, choosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was not her Doctor, nor anyone ordinary.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Mickey**

No matter what the Doctor said, Mickey considered the fact of horse on a spaceship weird. The horse itself, for one thing. It was so white it almost glowed, and its hooves seemed to be silvery metal. Horses' hooves don't reflect and anyway there wasn't any shiny metal on the spaceship to be reflected. It was all dark and worn down and not somewhere Mickey had a high opinion of.

* * *

**Rolan**

Crashing in through an apparent wall is a dramatic entrance. When said entrance is into a ballroom that is full of people and clockwork nightmares, it can be overlooked. The people had rather more to pay attention to than one horse. No matter that he was more accurately one horse-shaped someone.

He would have liked to get his hooves into the fight, but that would be conspicuous, and the Doctor was doing quite well with his own approach of talking. So Rolan would wait until this particular crisis was done, then be ready for his moment.

* * *

**Reinette**

Reinette heard a sound behind her, and whirled around from looking at the stars. Had her Doctor returned for her so quickly?

It was not her Doctor, nor anyone ordinary. A horse. Riderless, unreal looking, so white was it against the shadows of her room. But it—he, a stallion—lowered his head and she could feel warm breath, so he was real, not automaton.

_You don't need to pack,_ said a voice in her mind.

"He will come back," she said, drawing herself straighter. "He has done so all my life since he first came to save me."

The stallion put his head by hers. His eyes were endlessly blue. _He wants to show you stars,_ he stated. _I will introduce you to magic._

"Where?" she asked, saying proudly, "Here in France I have the king, and I can influence a kingdom."

_With me you will meet as many monarchs as you care to, and you will guide a kingdom. Come with me._ The tone was was utterly insistent. _There is no waiting for my return. Having Chosen you, I will be with you for the rest of your life, every moment._

* * *

They flashed by almost too quickly to see, but Mickey caught a glimpse of white and silver, and he heard hoofbeats like chiming bells.


End file.
